PDP: The Next Generation
by whitem
Summary: Set in the future about a year before my story "Yes Kimberly, There is a Santa Claus"...  A PDP can be a dangerous thing...


Just taking care of another Plot Bunny… Hope y'all enjoy…

First of all, I hope everyone remembers little Ronnie Anne from my story "Yes Kimberly, There is a Santa Claus"? Well, this occurs about a year and two months **before** that. If not, just check out the last chapter. Or better yet, read the whole thing if you want. Hey… A Christmas story in February… why not?

Disclaimer: As always, the Kim Possible characters are not mine, but Ronnie Anne is a character of my own.

PDP: The Next Generation

Veronica Annette Stoppable, or better known to most of her friends as Ronnie Anne, stood before a full length mirror in her bedroom, studying herself from head to toe.

Her shoulder length strawberry blonde hair was light in color, yet not overtly so, and her brown eyes twinkled with both merriment and mischieviousness, all at the same time. At least that's how her mother would always describe them. A light spattering of freckles on her cheeks were finally starting to lighten a little and she always held herself upright with her shoulders square.

She was glad that she was brought up eating healthy, and she was quite active in sports, keeping her young body in shape. She wasn't skinny by any means, and most said that she had a very athletic build, not unlike what her mother used to look like at her age. Though she always thought that her legs were a bit too long for the rest of her body, but her mother always told her that she would eventually 'grow into them'. At least Ronnie Anne hoped so.

It was a cold weekend in December, so Ronnie Anne was wearing heavy gray sweat pants and a long sleeved white t-shirt, which had an embroidered kitty's face stitched into the center of the chest. On her feet she wore simple yet warm white fuzzy slippers.

But it wasn't what she was wearing that she was studying so intently, it was her facial expressions, and how she was holding her self that had all of her attention. You see, Ronnie Anne had been covertly studying something that her mother used quite a bit on her Daddy that would always get him to do something that he really didn't want to do, and she SO wanted to be able to do that herself. So now, she was making faces in the mirror trying to imitate what her mother could do with seemingly little effort.

Her first attempts were almost comical, and she knew it right away. So after secretly watching her mother a few more times, the young girl was able to get a few more aspects of her facial expressions more precise. Now, all she had to do was put everything together with her posture, the position of her hands, and what she would do with her legs.

Innocently clasping her hands in front of her, Ronnie Anne dug a toe into the carpet just a little, dropped her head a bit, and looked into the mirror. Her bangs were long enough to partially obscure her face, yet leave the one aspect of her facial features uncovered, which were her eyes.

Pushing her lower lip out a little, she then twisted herself slightly from side to side while keeping her toe pushed into the carpet, but something still wasn't quite right. The young girl stood up straight and shook out her arms and legs in an attempt to loosen up a little bit more. She then dropped back into the previous posture again, but this time turned a little so she wasn't facing directly into the mirror.

Shaking her head a little to clear some of the hair from her eyes, she gave a mournful look into the mirror and said in the sweetest voice she could, "Pweeeeeease Daddy?" And finished with the lower lip pushing out just a little.

She held the stance and everything for just a moment, and then brought a hand up into a fist, and pulled it back into her side saying "Yes! Got it! Daddy won't know what hit him…"

…x x x x…

Later that evening while sitting in his den, Ron Stoppable finished up putting together a yearly report he needed to present to the Shareholders of Bueno Corp. the following Monday. He liked to always finish things on Saturday so he could spend as much time as he could with his family on Sunday.

Just after signing off of his computer Ron was rubbing his eyes when a light knock came on his door. He knew that it was his daughter by the knock, but he always liked to play with her a little bit.

"Who's there?" He said, trying to keep himself from smiling.

"It's me Daddy." Came the muffled voice of his only daughter.

"Who's this 'Me'? I don't know anyone by the name of 'Me'."

The sound of mock disgust from the other side of the door made Ron chuckle to himself. "C'mon Daddy… it's your only daughter… Ronnie Anne."

"I'm sorry, I don't know a 'Ronnie Anne', that's not my daughter's given name. He so loved messing with his daughter in this manner.

Ron heard the small thump of a foot coming down on the floor as his daughter was starting to get a little impatient with him. He then heard her voice again. "OK… it's… Veronica Annette.

"With a chuckle Ron responded with "Come on in Honey. The door is unlocked."

The door opened and in walked his daughter. As she walked towards him Ron couldn't help but wonder just how in the world someone with a mug like his could have a daughter as beautiful as this. Then he saw the picture of his wife Kim on his desk again, and thought to himself, _Oh yeah. That's why_.

"I just finished up. So what's the sitch?" One corner of his lip ticked up as he used the old saying his wife used to always use.

"I… wanted to ask you something." Her hands went behind her back, and one foot started to dig into the carpet.

"You wanted to ask me **about** something, or **for **something?" The chair squeaked a little as Ron leaned back in his chair.

"Umm… for something. You see… Daddy… I'm in fifth grade, and all of the other kids are so much older than me and…" Ronnie Anne was suddenly starting to get cold feet.

"You know why we had to skip you ahead, right Honey?" Ron replied. "You were so bored in the lower classes that you were constantly getting into trouble because you always had all your work done before anyone else."

"I know Daddy, I know. But it's just, you see… everyone else has one, and I… kinda wanted one too. You know?" Her argument was going to fall apart at this point, she just knew it.

"So just because everyone **else** has one, that means **you** have to have one? Is that it?" One of her Dad's eyebrows was now slightly raised.

"N… no. Not really… that's part of it, I guess." Ronnie Anne then dropped her head down, letting her bangs fall forward, and she looked up through the hair at her father. "I can always keep in touch with you and Mom… and you guys with me. You know. It would be like… I don't know…"

"I think I know what you mean Ronnie." Ron said with a smile and leaned forward a little in his chair. "It would be a good safety device as well. If anything would ever happen, you could get ahold of us. But what if it ever got lost, stolen, or broken?"

"Oh that would never happen Daddy!" Ronnie Anne said shaking her head side to side. "I would take real good care of it!"

"Have you talked to your mother about this yet?" Ron said, now leaning forward on his desk with his hands folded in front of him.

This time Ronnie's head nodded up and down. "Yes, I did. And she said she would back whatever decision you made."

"You're sure about that?" Again his eyebrow went up a little bit.

"You know me better than that Daddy, I would never lie to you." Ron smiled inwardly as he knew his daughter's innocence would go away a little with age, because he had experienced such a thing in his youth with Kim before they even started dating. But as for right now, he totally believed her.

"You know you haven't come right out and asked me for what you want?" Ron said, knowing full well what she was going to ask for anyway.

_This was it… It was time. _Ronnie Anne thought to herself.

She immediately brought her hands together in front of her, turned sideways a little bit, and dug one toe into the carpet. She dropped her head a little once again, and looked up through her bangs, her lower lip pushed out just the right distance.

"So… Daddy? Can I… have one of those new web-phones with the optional Neural Link? Pweeeease?"

Ron had known what his daughter was going to ask for… but he wasn't prepared for the **way** she had asked. He had caved in many times when his wife Kim would use the puppy-dog-pout on him to get him to do things. But this was so… much…more… powerful. If she had asked… he would have given her the world right then and there. (Or at least one of the larger continents)

Ron took a deep breath, and as he breathed out he said "Yes Ronnie Anne, you can have one of the new mePhones with the optional Neural Link."

"Yes! Thank you Daddy! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Ronnie Anne quickly went around one side of the large mahogany desk and hugged her father tightly around the neck. She then skipped out of his office as happy as he had ever seen her, and his wife came in only a few seconds later.

"So are you ever going to tell your daughter that we were going to let her have that phone in the first place?" Kim said as she sashayed to her husband of 10 years.

"Umm… no. But did you see that PDP she gave me Kim? I mean I swear… It was more powerful than yours!" Kim's 'Oh is that so Mr. Stoppable' look stopped him cold. "I mean… more powerful than yours at that age. Right now, yours is still the best, Kim."

"Nice save Mr. Stoppable… Nice save." The red head then dropped into her own puppy-dog-pout and said "So Wonnie… Ya wanna head up to bed a little early tonight?"

"Oh yeah…" Was his response, but as Ron Stoppable and his wife giggled like little kids while rushing to their bedroom, he still couldn't help but wonder just how much more powerful his daughter's PDP would get as she got older.

The End…

* * *

Aaaand now I add another story to my list to respond to reviews. I will get to them all… eventually. Really, I will!

Anyways… Hope y'all liked this!


End file.
